


Mad Hatter

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Insanity, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just needs control. It's only about control. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Hatter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually quite pleased with this work and I would personally love to delve farther into Louis' mind. [My tumblr](http://twitcamniall.tumblr.com)

Louis needs control. He’s always needed to be able to pin people down and get what he wants out of them. He doesn’t mean to hurt people, but these things just happen sometimes and he can’t help it. If they won’t listen and won’t sit still, he’ll make them. No matter what.

Niall doesn’t like to be held down. He likes to bounce around and goof off and have a good time. By Louis’ standards, that means out of control. The problem is that Louis loves Niall and hurting him the last thing he wants to do. But Louis needs control and control is something he will always get.

***

Niall skips past Louis and swings an arm around his shoulders.

“How ya doin’?” Niall asks rubbing Louis’ shoulder.

“Can you sit still for four seconds?” Louis snaps, blood boiling.

“Um...yeah?” Niall furrows his eyebrows at Louis. “What’s wrong, babe?”

Louis shrugs Niall off, “Nothing. Just calm down.”

“O-kay?” Niall walks off slowly and Louis grits his teeth, rubbing his temples. He needs to do something about Niall. Like now.

“Niall!” he shouts getting the younger boy’s attention. “Can you come with me please?”

Niall bounds over to Louis looking concerned, “Sure.”

Louis grabs his wrist harshly and drags Niall into the nearest room, “You need to listen to me when I talk to you, understand?”

Niall tries to pull his wrist out of Louis’ firm grasp, “Yeah, whatever.”

Louis sees red, his hand comes up and he slaps Niall across the face, “Do not ‘yeah whatever’ me. You belong to me, got it?”

Niall clutches his cheek, “Yes, Louis.”

“Good,” Louis drops Niall’s wrist and stalks out of the room. That should do it.

***

Except it doesn’t. Niall continues to be hyperactive and uncooperative.

Louis corners Niall one night as he gets ready for bed, “You’re not listening to me much are you?”

Niall backs up a little, not liking the intense look in Louis’ eyes, “You can’t boss me around, Louis. We’re dating, I’m not your pet.”

Louis clenches his jaw and picks up his belt, “You belong to me.” He snaps it once before bringing it across Niall’s bare torso. He cries out, falling to his knees and holding up his hands.

“Stop!” he shouts, voice cracking with pain and fear.

Louis gets low, mouth right up against Niall’s ear, “Who do you belong to?”

“You!” Niall gasps. “Only you!”

“Good,” Louis purrs. “Now come to bed, love.”

Niall gets up meekly and climbs into bed beside Louis, “Good night.”

“Come here,” Louis pulls Niall towards him forcing him to lay on Louis’ chest. “Good boy.” He pats Niall’s hair and turns the light out. “So submissive and perfect for me.”

Niall shudders against Louis and closes his eyes. He doesn’t sleep that night, but Louis’ getting his control. No matter what.

***

The problem is that even if Niall walks on eggshells Louis still gets mad and punishes him. The belt becomes a regular thing and soon Niall’s skin is marred with angry red marks and gashes.

Harry notices first when Niall changes in front of him.

“Niall? What are those?” he points at one of the marks and Niall goes to tug his shirt on quickly.

“Lou and I were looking at cats and one scratched me,” Niall answers swiftly.

Harry cocks his head, “I’ve had cats, they don’t scratch that wide or that deep.”

Niall splutters for a few seconds before, “Big cats. Like tigers.”

Harry shakes his head, “What happened, Niall?”

Niall eyes him for a second then scurries away, “Gotta go! Louis’ texting me!”

Harry sees Niall’s phone sitting on the table.

***

Louis slaps Niall once, “You’re going to have to be more believable than that.”

Niall lets a few tears fall, “Please stop, Lou. I’ll do anything.”

Louis perks up at that, “Tomorrow. You’re wearing a collar and a leash and you’re behaving like the good pet you are.”

He walks over to the closet and fastens a collar around Niall’s neck, leading him over to the mirror.

“See? You look lovely,” Louis grins, eyes lost to his madness. “Now, I’m horny and you’re going to fix that.” He pushes Niall to his knees and pulls down his boxers, exposing his cock. “Suck me off.” Niall takes him into his mouth, blue eyes wide and fearful with unshed tears.

Louis thread his fingers through Niall’s hair and cocks his head, “Good, pet. Just like that.”

***

As careful as Louis is, Liam still manages to find out the truth. He finds Louis choking Niall in one of their dressing rooms before a show.

“Get off him!” Liam shouts ripping Louis off Niall and wrestling him out of the room and into the lines of bodyguards. “Get him out of here.” Liam rushes back into the dressing room and helps Niall off the ground, cradling him close and assuring him that he’s okay now.

Niall’s neck has fingerprints on it and he’s shaking. He finally manages to choke out, “Liam- Liam no. He- he loves me!”

Liam knows that somewhere deep down Louis does love Niall, but right now he cannot be around the younger boy, “Shh...I’ve got you, Ni.”

Harry and Zayn soon join them, picking up Niall’s collar and leash as proof of non consensual acts taking place. Harry watches Niall closely while they wait for a lawyer and Zayn talks Liam through it, making sure he’s not scarred from the encounter.

Niall eventually falls asleep in Liam’s arms, tensing every so often intermingled with little whimpers.

***1 Year Later***

“Mister Tomlinson would you care to explain what this is?” the therapist holds up Niall’s old collar.

“His collar,” Louis whispers, voice broken.

“And did he want to wear the collar?” she asks.

“No,” Louis mutters.

“Then why did you put it on him?”

“I don’t want to be that man!” Louis shouts. “I didn’t want to hurt him! I just needed control!”

The therapist stands up, “We’re finished for today.”

Louis watches her leave, “I’m not insane! I’m not crazy! I haven’t gone mad!” He turns around to look at the man with the hat in the corner of the room. “Have I gone mad?”

“Yes I am afraid so,” the man says gravely. “You're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are. "

Louis curls up on the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees. He only wanted control. Not this. He’s not insane. He can’t be.


End file.
